


Eligibility

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pick-Up Lines, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy decides to sacrifice her dignity in order to entertain a visiting dignitary... who happens to be her Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eligibility

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"Darcy, you are  _ not _ ," Jane insisted.

"I totally am," Darcy replied, taking another sip of liquid courage.

" _ Please _ rethink this," Jane said. "It's a terrible idea."

"'Welcome to America, here are our ridiculous pick up lines'? Yeah," Darcy agreed. "But maybe he'll laugh, and we'll talk, and maybe I could get him to dance with me. Maybe he'll have a good time at this party, and remember the experience as a fun one instead of a boring one."

Jane rolled her eyes, but Darcy continued.

"Can you imagine how many parties he must go to? It's probably his  _ job _ . Why is me making a fool of myself to make his night interesting such a bad idea?"

"For so, so many reasons," Jane was certain.

"Whatever, I'm doing it," Darcy said, knocking back the last of her drink.

Ignoring the way Jane put her head in her hands to avert her eyes from the impending disaster, she put down the empty glass and stalked over to the bar, sliding onto the stool next to the newly crowned King of Wakanda.

"Hey there," she said. "Are you married? And if not, can you tell me how to get on your 'eligible bachelorettes' list?"

He turned and blinked at her, his eyes wide.

And then he laughed.

Darcy turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Jane, who pretended like she hadn't seen even though she definitely had.

She turned back to ask if he wanted to dance, but he took her hand and said earnestly, "Please believe me when I say that you are the only one I would ever consider."

Darcy pointed at him with her free hand and managed to pronounce the word "Soulmate."

She looked over her shoulder to see if Jane was still spectating, but she had gone to talk to Thor and Rhodey, probably to avoid watching any more of Darcy's train wreck.

"Indeed," he agreed. "What is your name?"

"Darcy Lewis," she replied, still not sure that this was actually happening.

"I am T'Challa," he told her, smiling slyly. "But I have a feeling you already knew that."

She nodded.

"Well," he said, gazing out across the room. "This has proved to be a very interesting party." He looked back to her. "Shall we dance?"

Darcy grinned. "We totally shall."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146898904943/eligibility)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
